In the prior art, it is known to perform an on-site installation of all components of a device for dispensing yeast, within the existing yeast dispensing system in the bakery of the client. The bakery usually already has a cold room in which the elements of the yeast dispensing device will have to be installed on site. This “in situ” installation can be completely adapted to the existing bakery layout, in particular the existing layout of the cold room. However, such on-site installation can be relatively expensive. In particular, for relatively small bakeries, typically corresponding to a limited weekly consumption of yeast such as less than 1000 liters of yeast per week, the cost of on-site installation can be considered too high.
One can consider obtaining a complete cold room which already integrates all the necessary components, to reduce costs. However, such a device would duplicate the cold room which often already exists in the bakery. In addition, such an integrated cold room might be too small to house anything other than the vessel of liquid yeast.